


Cat Pictures

by mific



Category: Cat Pictures Please - Naomi Kritzer
Genre: Cats, Challenges, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Drawing practice featuring cats.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Cat Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I recently practiced drawing cats for a Drawesome challenge on Dreamwidth. I like cats, but usually I don't draw them very well - too like cartoons. I didn't initially draw these pics as part of any fandom but they do fit neatly into Naomi Kritzer's _Cat Pictures Please_. I hope the AI enjoys them. 

**First attempt at drawing cats from memory - very cartoony**  
  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ecbf/bl3har85r9yfnbozg.jpg)  
  


**Drawing cats freehand from references, and a watercolour based on an especially cute reference**  
  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/bc8d/y1yeok7avgq453lzg.jpg)  
  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/39c3/s62n0w8r9khd2rizg.jpg)  
  


**Final attempt - drawing cats freehand from memory, after the reference practice**  
  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ddda/fl0pkfxv65ziauuzg.jpg)  
  
  



End file.
